This invention relates to novel copolymers wherein one of the monomers is an .omega.-bromoalkyl ester of an acyclic unsaturated dicarboxylic acid.
Further, this invention relates to plasticized polymer compositions containing said novel copolymers as flame retardant plasticizers.
Still further, this invention relates to novel plasticizer compositions comprising a copolymer wherein one of the monomers is an .omega.-bromoalkyl ester of an acyclic unsaturated dicarboxylic acid.